tvdatabasefandomcom-20200215-history
Walking Dead: Go Getters
"Go Getters" is the fifth episode of season seven of the survival horror television series The Walking Dead, and the eighty-eighth episode of the series overall. It was directed by Darnell Martin with a script written by Channing Powell. It first aired on AMC on Sunday, November 20th, 2016 at 9:00 pm. In this episode, Maggie Greene has been recovering at the Hilltop Colony with Sasha Williams. The leader of the colony, Gregory, wants them to leave, but Jesus argues on their behalf. The Saviors decide to let some walkers into the community, and the three of them have to defeat them single-handedly. Meanwhile, Enid leaves Alexandria to find Maggie. Carl Grimes decides to chase after her. Cast Starring Also Starring Co-Starring Notes * The Walking Dead was created by writer/executive producer Robert Kirkman and developed for TV by Frank Darabont. * "WD: Go Getters" and "TWD: Go Getters" both redirect to this page. * This episode is rated TV-MA. It contains vulgar language and acts of extreme violence. * This episode was followed by The Talking Dead after-show, hosted by Chris Hardwick. Guests on this segment included writer and director Kevin Smith, and The Walking Dead actors Xander Berkeley and Tom Payne. * This episode is included on the Walking Dead: The Complete Seventh Season DVD and Blu-ray collections. It has also been made available for download on iTunes and Amazon Video. * Co-executive producer Denise M. Huth is credited as Denise Huth in this episode. * Actor Peter Luis Zimmerman is credited as Peter Zimmerman in this episode. * This episode had a viewership of 10.996 million people upon its initial broadcast. This is down by 406,000 viewers from the previous episode. It is down by 6.033 million viewers from the season premiere. The last time it a rating this low was "Dead Weight" from season four, which drew in 11.30 million people. TV IV; The Walking Dead; Season 7.Zap2it.com; TV by the Numbers; November 20th, 2016 Sunday Cable Ratings. * This is the first episode of The Walking Dead directed by Darnell Martin. * This is the eighth episode of The Walking Dead written by Channing Powell. It is his first episode from season seven of the series. He previously wrote "East" in season six. Trivia * Hershel Greene's pocket watch seems to make the rounds in this episode. It originally belonged to the late Hershel Greene, who likely got it from an older relative. He gave it to Glenn Rhee as a wedding gift to his daughter, Maggie. Glenn carried it for a while until it was recovered following his death. Maggie placed it on Glenn's grave, but then Gregory stole it. Maggie recovered it, and then gave it to Enid. * Carl Grimes sucks at darts. He doesn't hit the dart board even once. In fairness, he only has one eye, so I guess we can cut the kid some slack. * Carl Grimes and Enid share their first kiss together. * Maggie Greene refers to herself by her married name, Maggie Rhee, for the first time in this episode. This is also the first time that Glenn Rhee's surname has ever been referenced in the television series. Allusions * This episode loosely adapts material that was presented in The Walking Dead #101. The issue was released on August 15th, 2012 and shows the aftermath of Glenn Rhee's death, and Maggie Greene going to Hilltop Colony. * The title of this episode refers to someone who has great ambition. They are generally referred to as a real "go-getter". Simon sarcastically calls Gregory a go-getter during their uncomfortable exchange. * Repeated references are made to Glenn Rhee in this episode. Glenn was the husband of Maggie Greene and one of the original cast members from the series. He was brutally murdered by Negan in "The Day Will Come When You Won't Be". * Several references are made to Abraham Ford in this episode. Abraham was the leader of a second group of survivors that included Eugene Porter and Rosita Espinosa. They were eventually absorbed into Rick's group in the beginning of season five. Abraham was the first victim of "Lucille" in "The Day Will Come When You Won't Be". * Simon makes reference to Negan in this episode. Negan is the leader of the Saviors, and the murderer of Abraham Ford and Glenn Rhee. He most recently paid a visit to the Alexandria Safe-Zone in "Service". * Rick Grimes makes reference to Olivia in this episode. Olivia is a resident of the Alexandria Safe-Zone and is in charge of the armory. She was placed into a very uncomfortable position in "Service". * Hershel Greene was the father of Maggie Greene. He was introduced in season two of the show, and became a series regular in season three. He was beheaded by the Governor in "Too Far Gone". Appearances * This is the 15th appearance of Aaron. It is his 3rd appearance in season seven. He appeared last in "Service". * This is the 13th appearance of Enid. It is her 3rd appearance in season seven. She appeared last in "Service". * This is the 4th appearance of Paul Rovia, aka "Jesus". It is his 1st appearance in season seven. He appeared last in the season six episode, "Not Tomorrow Yet". * This is the 2nd appearance of Gregory, who is the leader of the Hilltop Colony. It is his 1st appearance in season seven. He appeared last in the season six episode, "Knots Untie". * This is the 2nd appearance of Harlan Carson, who is the resident physician of the Hilltop Colony. It is his 1st appearance in season seven. He appeared last in the season six episode, "Knots Untie". * This is the 2nd appearance of Kal, who is a member of the Hilltop Colony. It is his 1st appearance in season seven. He appeared last in "Knots Untie". * This is the 2nd appearance of Eduardo, who is a member of the Hilltop Colony. It is his 1st appearance in season seven. He appeared last in "Knots Untie". * This is the 3rd appearance of Simon, who is Negan's right-hand man. It is his 2nd appearance in season seven. He appeared last in "The Day Will Come When You Won't Be". Zombie kill of the week * While Jesus and Sasha do a respectable job at fending off walkers with their knives, and Jesus gets to show off his martial arts skills, it is Maggie Greene for the win, who flattens at least four walkers with a huge tractor, which she then uses to run over a car. Quotes * Maggie Greene: What do you have to remember them by? * Jesus: Us. Crew * Robert Kirkman - Executive producer * David Alpert - Executive producer * Greg Nicotero - Executive producer * Tom Luse - Executive producer * Gale Anne Hurd - Executive producer * Scott M. Gimple - - Executive producer * Bear McCreary - Composer * Avi Youabian - Editor * Grace Walker - Production designer * Stephen Campbell - Director of photography * Jolly Dale - Producer * Caleb Womble - Producer * Ryan Degard - Producer * Matthew Negrete - Co-executive producer * Channing Powell - Co-executive producer * Corey Reed - Co-executive producer * Angela Kang - Co-executive producer * Denise Huth - Co-executive producer * Alex Coley Brown - Co-producer * Amy Beth Barnes - Co-producer * John Marler - Associate producer See also External Links * * * * * * References Keywords Abraham Ford | Alexandria | Alexandria Safe-Zone | Barrington House | Glenn Rhee | Hershel Greene | Hershel Greene's pocket watch | Hilltop Colony | Katana | Martial arts | Negan | Olivia | Saviors | Smoking | Virginia | Zombies ---- Category:2016/Episodes